


Not so Different

by RatMonarch



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mid-Canon, Short, Yut-Lung Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: "We're not so different, you and I..." Yut-Lung began."Save the generic villain speeches for someone who gives a damn," Ash responded, defiance glittering in his jade-green eyes.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Not so Different

“You know, Ash, cheesy as it is, we’re not so different, you and I,” Yut-Lung began, studying Ash carefully. The blond was chained by his wrists and ankles to a stone wall. Impassible for many, but past experience had shown Yut-Lung that Ash might not stay trapped there for long. If there was one thing he learned about Ash over the past few months, it was that nobody could keep him caged. Not for long anyway. 

Yut-Lung had to give Ash credit too. Most of his captives were blubbering for mercy after a few rounds of torture. However, Ash, beaten and bruised, just looked unimpressed. 

Unattractively, the blond spit out a mouthful of bloody phlegm near Yut-Lung’s form. It would’ve landed its mark if Yut-Lung hadn’t managed to take a quick step back. Instead, it landed with a splat by his feet. 

Jade-green eyes glittering with defiance, Ash said, “Save the stereotypical villain speeches for someone who gives a damn.” 

Yut-Lung felt a flash of anger overtake him at the slight. He strode forward and slapped Ash across the face, hard. So hard that his hand stung and Ash’s head swung to the side. 

Taking in the red imprint blossoming on Ash’s beautiful skin, he grabbed Ash by the hair and pulled his head close, saying, “You’re really not in the position to talk back to me, Ash.” 

Releasing his grip, he walked away and continued, “But seriously, I like to think that had we met under different circumstances, we would’ve been friends.”

He was met by silence. Yut-Lung couldn’t see him, but he could practically _feel_ Ash’s glare on him, brimming with animosity. 

Yut-Lung couldn’t resist the taunt that slipped past his lips next, “Loathe as you may be to admit it, the two of us are more similar than we are different.” A smug smirk played on his lips. 

He paused, waiting for Ash to say something, anything. When the blond didn’t respond, he sniffed, “You know, I only want to see you strong.”

This time, Ash snorted, which made him frown. Turning around again, he insisted, “It’s true. My only goal in all of this is to see you thrive.”

Ash rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, “So sorry I didn’t glean your message and intentions from _this._ ” He tugged the chains around his wrists for emphasis before continuing, “If you want to see me thrive, then let me go. If you do, who knows? I may let you live.” He said the last part with a smug smirk of his own. 

Yut-Lung shook his head, smiling lightly, “Sorry, but you should know better than anyone that a deal’s a deal when it comes to Golzine.”

“Ah damn, thought I really convinced you there for a second,” Ash said, sarcasm lacing his voice. 

They lapsed into silence. A borderline awkward one really, at least for Yut-Lung. He gritted his teeth impatiently. Where was Golzine when he needed him? 

Part of Yut-Lung considered leaving. He’d done his part. He’d captured Ash and kept him in relatively good condition. Golzine could just come in, collect him, and pay Yut-Lung later. There was some good wine at home that was calling his name. 

But no, he couldn’t. Like a crafty rodent, Ash was an escape artist. If he left, Ash would find a way to escape and cause even more trouble. That, or poor foolish Sing would come in and help him out. He really needed to talk to that boy and his involvement with Ash one of these days. 

But that was a chore for a later date. For now, he had to watch Ash carefully. 

The two of them glared at each other, like bristling animals, daring the other to make a move. 

As he stared at Ash, his mind couldn’t help but wander to that Eiji boy. How could he not? He and Ash were practically attached at the hip at this point. 

He wondered what Eiji was doing now that Ash was once again captured. Probably crying and begging someone else for help as usual. He shook his head at the thought. Feh! How pathetic…

As he continued to think of the boy and his utter uselessness, the more bothered he got. 

Well, he had Ash right here, why not ask the question that had been brimming on his mind? 

“While you’re here, let me ask you a question,” Yut-Lung said. 

“Shoot me with it. It’s not like I am going anywhere,” Ash said, once again emphasizing the chains by tugging on them with a clinging noise. 

“What do you see in that Eiji Okumura?” 

Ash blinked at that, as if he hadn’t expected that question. 

Yut-Lung continued, “You’re obviously quite fond of him. Why? What do you see in such a useless boy? Surely, you could have your pick of whoever you wanted?” 

Ash mulled the question over for a few seconds, staring down at the floor, before he finally looked up and asked, “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes,” Yut-Lung said, trying not to let frustration seep in his voice. He wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t want to know. 

Ash smiled fondly, and said, “It’s because he’s nice to me.” 

Yut-Lung blinked. That was it? That was his motivation for going through all of these hoops to keep Eiji alive? That was why he went the extra mile for the boy? Yut-Lung couldn’t help but feel like he was being lied to somehow, but there was an earnestness in Ash’s face that even he couldn’t deny. 

His own face must have shown his anger, as Ash’s fond smile turned into a cruel smirk again and he said, “What? Were you expecting something more?” 

“Yes?! That’s all it takes for you?” Yut-Lung snapped. “That’s what you go through all of this trouble for? He is a nobody!” 

Ash shrugged, “What can I say? I am not used to people being nice to me. Not in the way he is. It means a lot to me.”

Yut-Lung was silent at that, staring at Ash like the idiot he was.

And then Ash said a line that made him snap, “And if we’re so similar, something tells me that you don’t have anyone in your life who treats you nice at all.”

Yut-Lung once again felt flashes of anger overtake him. Baring his teeth, he felt his hands clench into fists. The temptation to kill Ash right there and then suddenly seemed so tempting, fuck Golzine’s feelings. Fuck his plans. 

“Hit a nerve, didn’t I?” Ash said, as if to make things worse. 

Yut-Lung turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Ash for Golzine to take, too embittered to care if Ash did get out or not. 

He needed wine. He needed to get so wasted he forgot about Ash and his stupid words. 

He needed to drown the loneliness breeding in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be one-sided Yut-Lung/Ash, but it didn't work out that way. 
> 
> Just wanted to whip up something quick before I go on vacation and barely work on any writing and I thought I'd give my boy, Yut-Lung some more representation because I think he was ultimately my favorite from Banana Fish.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and as always, critique is appreciated. 
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
